titaness of light
by darklord71
Summary: A classic story involving most of the Digimon girls as they grow to tremendous sizes thanks to a powerful form of light from the digital world


It started out as a normal day for Kari Kamiya. She woke up to Gatomon sitting on her stomach. "Hey, Kari," the feline Digimon said. "Can you help me?" "Sure," Kari said, rubbing her eyes. "But it'll have to be quick; I told Davis I'd let him walk me to class. What's the problem?" "I lost my kitty ball behind the bookcase. Can you get it for me?" "You can fight off a dragon Digimon twice your size, but you can't move a bookcase?" Kari laughed. "It's not funny," Gatomon insisted. "I was up half the night trying to get it out." "Okay, okay." Kari yawned, then crawled out of bed. She walked over to the bookcase. Tai had already left for the day, and her parents were out, so she'd have to do this herself. Had she been more awake, she probably wouldn't have approached the task so haphazardly, but she wasn't, so she grabbed the edge of the bookcase and tried to pry it from the wall. In the process of doing so, she shook a great many things off of the case, including her pink Digivice. It fell to the floor without her notice. "Kari, be careful." Gatomon warned her, but Kari didn't pay attention. "Just a few more inches," she thought to herself, almost within reach of the bouncy blue ball. Kari's foot slipped suddenly, ramming the base of the heavy furniture. It began to teeter. Startled, Kari jumped away. Without her to hold it up, the bookcase fell foreward, it's sharp corner landing right on the center of Kari's Digivice. There was a small cracking sound, but it was all to loud to Kari and Gatomon. "Oh no!" Kari muttered to herself. "What did I do?" She grabbed the bookcase by the corner and lifted it up just enough to get the pink device out. She moaned when she saw a huge crack in the center of the Digivice. Suddenly, the device began to get hotter, tiny electric sparks pouring from the crack. Before she or Gatomon could do anything, it shot a white beam of light right at Kari. Had she been in a more rational state of mind, she would have realized that the light that stuck her was the same type of light that lead to Gatomon's angelic transformation, but she dismissed the light entirely. "Don't worry," Kari said for Gatomon and her benefit. "I'll just get Izzy to look at it after class. No biggie." She picked up Gatomon's ball and tossed it to her partner. "This is yours." "Kari, are you sure it'll be okay?" "Sure. I'll just get Izzy to fix the Digivice, and Tai can help me with the bookcase. Don't worry." She left her friend and rushed to get dressed for school. When she was done, she paused. Was it her imagination, or were her trademark pink clothes tighter than usual. She shrugged and went to meet Davis. Kari found Davis waiting for her by the front apartment gates, kicking a soccer ball around to pass the time. He'd probably been there all morning, she thought with a smile... which quickly turned to a wince. Her pink and white shirt was pinching under her arms? How could that be? "Hey there, Kari!" Davis kicked the ball against a brick wall and caught it once more, before tucking it under his arm. "Say, you look great." "Well, I don't feel so great." Kari walked right past Davis, leaving him surprised and hurrying to catch up with her. "Really? That's too bad... You'll still be able to come see my soccer game, won't you? I've been working on this great new move." Kari sighed, squirming in her oppressively tight outfit. "Tell me about it later, okay?" Could her clothes have shrunk in the wash? Her feet were killing her... surely her *shoes* hadn't shrunk in the wash! Thankfully, the school wasn't much farther now. "Maybe I should go see the nurse." Davis seemed crestfallen. "But I practiced all day yesterday... don't you want to see the cool move I thought up? See, it'll only take a minute!" He bounced the ball off one knee, then butted it with his head. Kari clenched her fists. "Davis! Will you forget that ball and pay attention for a moment?" She kicked out, meaning to knock the soccer ball away before he caught it again. Both kids jumped when the ball leapt skyward, sailing clear over the top of the school building! "Wow..." Davis said, watching the ball roll down the roof of the school building. He turned to Kari, but she was gone. Kari ran to school, panting when she finally arrived. The soccar ball incident freaked her out. She didn't want to stay with Davis, though, because she didn't want him treating her differantly. Even Tai couldn't kick a soccar ball that far... When she went inside the building, she walked right past her first class. She knew right where she was going: the school nurse. She still felt tight pains all over her body, and she wanted a medical opinion. She was dismayed when she got there, though. "Where's the nurse?" she asked herself. The office was desserted. She saw a note on the desk: "Back In Fifteen Minutes!" Great, Kari thought as she slid into a chair. Well, at least I'm alone. What's going on? There was a knock on the wall. Kari looked up; it was Davis. "How did you find me?" "You said you weren't feeling well, so I figgured this was where someone not feeling well would show up." "So you really were listening?" "Yeah...I thought if I could get your mind off your problems, you might feel better." Wow, Kari thought. Maybe I misjudged Davis. "Sorry about you ball," she said. "This just hasn't been my day..." "Aw, forget about it. So, um, what's your problem?" Sighing deeply, Kari recounted the morning's tribulations. Davis looked properly concerned. "...So now I don't know what to do," she finished. "If Gatomon can't digivolve, how can we stop the Digimon Emporor?" "Hey," Davis said "Don't you worry about that. Right now, let's just focus on you. So, you feel...tight?" "Yeah, like my clothes are shrinking, choking me..." Kari made a fist to demonstrate, but when she did so, the top portion of her glove burst into shreds all over the floor. "Whoa," Davis said. "Hey, I got that..." Davis gallantly bent over to get the cloth scraps, but Kari didn't want him bothering over her sake. She stood and bent over, accidently hitting Davis's head with hers. "Ow!" they both said in unison, but not loud enough to overshadow the ripping sound coming from Kari's shorts. Davis tried to think of the right thing to say, but a thought suddenly occured to Kari. She looked at Davis; she was eye-level with him. She ran to the nurse's wall and measured her height. She looked at it; the results were undeniable. "Oh my God," she said. "I know what's happening..." "What?" Davis asked, releaved of not having to comment on the shorts thing. "I'm getting bigger..." "Bigger?" The very thought seemed to blow Davis' mind. "Whoa... Does that mean you're digivolving or something? Can humans do that?" "I don't know," Kari had to admit. She sat down again and started unlacing her shoes. "I've been involved with the Digital World for years, and nothing like this has ever happened to me before." "What are you doing?" asked Davis, still in awe. "What does it look like?" Kari managed to pry one shoe off - even with her strange new strength, it took some effort - and then the other. "That feels so much better," she breathed, slumping in her seat and wiggling her toes in her socks. "You're serious? You really think..." Kari just smiled. "What, you don't believe this?" She made a fist with her other hand, the one with the intact glove, and squeezed quite deliberately. The glove literally burst its seams, peeling apart. Kari brushed her arms with her hands, leaving both of them bare, and a pile of pink leather scraps on the carpet. While Davis was still gaping at that, Kari stood up. Her shirt came untucked, and more stitches tore, causing Davis to gulp and stare at the floor, blushing. "Look at me, Davis. I'm as big as you are now." Slowly, Davis lifted his gaze. His eyes grew wide. His goggles fogged all up. "What?" Kari looked down, then gasped, blushing rather vividly herself. She hadn't realized just how naughty she looked, with half her clothes torn and the rest skin-tight. "I'm sorry!" Davis pleaded. "I didn't mean to..." Kari giggled. "Don't be silly, Davis. I'm not mad. Besides, if I slapped you, I'd probably knock you through the wall." Davis laughed nervously, one hand behind his neck. "Right..." He blinked slowly, realizing something. "Say, Kari? Have you noticed you're bigger than me?" "Already?" Kari couldn't belive it, but there was no mistaking the fact that she was looking down at Davis now, at least two full inches taller. "I have to get out of here before the whole school sees me like this!" "Want to cut class, huh?" Davis asked. "Well," Kari laughed. "I can't go around like this!" "Okay, I've got a plan." Davis went over to the shower in the Nurse's office and pulled down the curten. He gave it to Kari. "Here, put this on." Kari draped the curten over herself. It barely touched the floor. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Davis looked out the door. "Listen. We'll leave now and go wait at Izzy's house. I'll send everyone a message to meet there when school lets out. Piece of cake." Kari nodded. She followed Davis down the hall. The school was quiet; everyone is in class. Just when the exit door was in sight, the pair heard someone say "And where are you two going?" Kari jumped, but Davis kept his cool. Mr. Masaki stood in the hall, waiting for a response. Davis had run head first into battles with giant rampaging Digimon, he had tried to get into fistfights with the Digimon Emporor himself, he had saved his friends' lives dozens of times, but he was never more scared than when a either a teacher was mad at him or when he was around Kari. Seeing as this was a combination of the two, he would be hopeless. Kari knew this, and quickly said, "We're going to the Drama class." "What are you supposed to be?" Mr. Masaki asked. "She's an angel," Davis said quickly. "She looks like a girl in a white shower curtain." "Well," Kari said, hinking fast. "That's why we have to go to the class, to improve the costume." Mr. Masaki shrugged. "Okay, carry on." They waited until he went into his office before they left the building. "Angel, huh?" Kari asked Davis. "Oh, well, uh..." Davis started to blush. "Well, you know, all white and stuff..." Kari giggled, but it was cut short by another wince of pain. Her remaining clothes felt tight again. That wasn't good... By sticking to the back alleys, they finally reached Izzy's apartment building. Kari had kept growing the whole time; she was now a head taller than Davis, and the shower curtain only came to her ankles. Davis tried, unsuccessfully, not to stare. "Well," he said. "Guess we just wait here until Izzy comes home. Should be no problem." Kari sighed. "That won't be for a few hours, and there is a problem..." "What problem?" "I'm hungrey, Davis. Really, really hungry." "With a growth spurt like that, I'm not surprised." Davis chewed his lip, thinking, then dug in a pocket for his D-Terminal and started typing away. "Don't worry, Kari. I've got it covered!" Kari looked over Davis' shoulder – a new experience for her. "Messaging Izzy, huh?" She smirked. "My hero." Davis got all woozy, flashing his best "Pinch me!" grin. Luckily, the chime from his terminal brought him back to reality. "Um... Izzy says there's a spare key under the flowerpot on the left, and plenty of leftovers in the fridge." He looked Kari over, wondering whether they should risk using the elevator, and did a double-take at her bare feet. "What happened to your socks?" Kari shrugged, rustling the shower curtain. "I think I lost them a couple blocks back. Can we get on inside, please? The pavement is really heating up out here." Upstairs, Davis flopped onto a couch and went to work, cranking out messages. "Cody, emergency, meet at Izzy's house after school. Send. Yolei, blah blah blah, send. Tai, meet us at Izzy's and bring Gatomon. Oh, and Demiveemon too if you can. Send. Well, that should do it." "Send one to TK too," Kari chided him, talking with her mouth full. Her arms were full of leftover pizza boxes, which she stacked on the kitchen table. "Aw, do I have to?" Davis stretched, then got up to join her at the table. "Whoa! Where'd you get that?" "Do I look okay?" Kari spread her arms and turned around, modeling a white fluffy bathrobe which fit her quite well. "I think it's Izzy's mom's." Davis stammered, "But that's..." Kari didn't answer right away - she was too busy wolfing down another slice of pizza. "It's an adult bathrobe, yes." "You're that big..." Kari gave Davis a smile that made his hair stand on end. "And I'm still growing." Kari wolfed down another slice of pizza, her third, pizza that is.. Davis just watched in amazement. "There goes my allowance.. How are you eating so much?" Kari giggled. "We'll I am a growing girl.." "That's an understatement!" Kari smiled finishing off the last pizza slice. "Ahh that was good. I hope Yolei brings snacks!" Davis fell off the chair at that statement. "You still hungry?" "Just mostly for dessert..", she replied.. "Hello? Anyone here?", the door to the apartment opened and Izzy entered. Davis cried out. "Were in the kitchen!" "Davis!", Kari said shifting a bit in her seat, looking a bit nervous.. Davis looked back at her. "..there going to find out eventually.." Izzy entred the kitchen along with Tai and Yolei, carry some snacks of course. Yolie set the bag on the table. "So what this big emergency about?" Kari stood up and up and up.. Tai just stared and his on longer little sister.. Izzy blinked. "Curiouser and Curiouser." "Wow, Kari have you been eating some werid mushrooms lately? Where can I get some?" "Stop with the Alice in Wonderland references!", she said lifting her arms up in frustration, riippp, went the bathrobe the tatters falling off her body.. Yolie quickly scrambled trying to cover up Kari's body. "Ahh! Look away! Look away!" Davis blushed quickly turning his head. "I didn't see anything! Izzy was already typing on his computer, so he knew better than too look up. Tai took this moment to faint onto the floor. Kari looked down at her brother on the floor. "Oops." Davis and Yolei carried Tai to the couch. Yolei explained that none of the others could get out of class. They wouldn't be there until class got out in three hours. Meanwhile, Izzy asked Kari about the events leading up to her transformation. "...so ever since my Digivice broke, I've been slowly getting bigger." she finished. "Well," Izzy began when Davis and Yolei returned. "I've figured out what's going on. When Kari broke her Digivice, she was struck by the same energy that causes our Digimon to Digivolve. But because Kari's a human and can't Digivolve, the energy has no place to go. It's cruising through her body, recycling itself, getting greater and greater. The result is, well, you see..." Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Yolei brightened up. "Don't worry, Kari, I'm sure we'll think of something. In the meantime, I brought cupcakes..." "No!" Izzy said. "She can't eat anything. A little bit of matter that gets into her system will be converted to more energy. And it only take a little matter to produce a large amount of energy. As soon as the food was converted, the process would speed up!" "Uh, well," Davis said nervously. "We may have a problem there. Uh, she ate a lot of pizza before you guys got here..." "How much?" "Look at the size of her. A Lot!" "Well, this complicates matters..." Izzy muttered to himself. "But don't worry, Kari. I'm sure I can find a cure..." "That's okay," Kari said cheerily. "I don't want a cure!" All three at once: "WHAT?!" "All my life, everyone else has had to save me or look out for me. From the bully in my kindergarten class to Myotismon to the Digimon Emporor and those creepy Divermon, everyone else always has to save me. "But now, those troublemakers will have to look out for themselves. Besides," she said, streaching, once again causing Davis to nervously avert his eyes. "This is really fun!" "Kari," Yolei was the first to recover. "You can't be serious..." "I am, Yolei. Oh, and I need these." She grabbed the cupcakes and proceded to eat them all in a few bites. She belched, very un-ladylike. She stood up and walked out. "I'm going to go out side," she said calmly. "I don't want to wreck Izzy's apartment." She closed the door. "Wow," Davis said, after a minute. "Wow, nothing!" Izzy said "We've got to find her!" The three ran out side. Kari was standing by a telephone poll. She had taken her robe off, and was now standing in her underware. Davis was about to avert his eyes, but Kari suddenly started giggling. "Woah!" she laughed. "I feel weird. The last few times it hurt, this this feels really good. I think those pizzas are starting to kick in...ohhh...wow!" Right in front of their shocked eyes, Kari began to grow. Kari shivered and moaned softly, smiling in sheer delight. She stretched out, reaching up and up as her body grew bigger. The young girl didn't seem embarrassed at any more, being nearly naked in front of her friends. What did it matter, when they weren't even half her size? Davis, on the other hand, clapped a hand over his face, sure that he'd get a nosebleed just looking at her. "She really is an angel now," he breathed. "She's gorgeous, and powerful, and... That's weird, why didn't she outgrow her underwear?" Yolei grinned cattily, elbowing Davis. "Try not to sound so disappointed, you pervert!" "That isn't exactly her underwear," said Izzy. "Look again." "Hey..." Yolei blinked. "Is that digicode?" It was... the white fabric had bands of golden symbols now, circling Kari's body. Izzy pointed a finger in the air. "Precisely! Just as we imagine new clothes when we travel to the Digital World, Kari is creating those clothes from pure digital energy, perhaps without even being aware of it." Davis scratched his head. "Well, that's convenient." "It could be catastrophic," snapped Izzy. "Kari's absorbing the power, learning to control it. She might actually evolve into a Digimon. Worse, all she wants to do with that power right now is grow." The pavement thumped under their feet. The kids looked up, startled, and saw Kari take another step toward them, shaking the earth again. The concrete sidewalk actually groaned and cracked as the weight of Kari's bare foot settled onto it. "Really?" boomed Kari. The twenty foot girl crouched down, grinning. "Thanks! I can't wait to try it out." She frowned slightly, rubbing her belly. "But first I think I'm going to need some more food." Izzy began yelling protests, but Kari ignored him. She began to stroll down the street. Of course, when you're twenty feet tall, 'strolling' demands attention. Her friends followed her, but they couldn't do anything to stop her. No one could. She knew right where she was headed, too. She was hungry, even more hungry than before she grew. She was headed to the Diners' Square. It was a block of nothing but restaurants. She would find plenty to eat. She couldn't wait. If she started to grow again... she giggled in delight just thinking about the possibility. She was still growing, of course, but too slowly. Once she found the Square, though, it would be time for a Carbo-load! While Kari was lost in thought, the others were all too focused on the situation. Kari was stepping to avoid people on the ground, but the people on the ground didn't know that. They were running away from her as fast as they could. Izzy, Yolei and Davis were getting caught in the fleeing crowd. "Izzy!" Yolei yelled. "I think we're going to lose her!" "How can we lose her?" Davis yelled back. "She's twenty feet tall!" "It doesn't matter!" Izzy yelled. "I know where she's going!" "Where?" "Diners' Square! If she starts eating there, she could double in size before we get there!" "That's pretty bad!" Yolei yelled. "Yeah," Davis yelled again. "But you gotta' admit, she looks pretty hot!" "DAVIS!" Kelly was a reporter. Pete was her camera man. Together they had covered things ranging from the monster attacks of '99 to the death of Japan's oldest woman. Today, though, was a slow day, and so they were working on a puff piece in Diners' Square. As she droned on about some chef she met, she heard a sound in the distance. It sounded like something crashing. But it was rythmic, like footsteps. She began to falter in her interview, focusing on the strange thumping sound. Finally, she noticed the glass of champagne on the table was vibrating, vis a vi Jurassic Park. What was going on? She got her answer when a gigantic girl in her underware walked into the square. The kid had to be at least twenty feet tall! Screw human intrest, this was news! "Pete," she said. "Get a closer shot!" "No way, Kell. She's freaking huge. You get me up in a news chopper, then we talk!" "But we won't be close enough to see her face!" "You wanna' do it?" "Fine. Get in the van!" Kari was in the center of the square. On all four sides were restraunts. She could smell the differant foods: Chinese, sushi, pasta, hamburgers, pizzas... he stomach rumbled in anticipation. If what Izzy had said was true, and she had no reason to doubt him, the more she ate, the faster she would grow. She had loved the walk to the Square. All those little people running from her had made her feel great. Knowing that she was bigger and stronger than any of them, that they couldn't stop her, gave her a sense of power. It was intoxicating. She had to have more! "Lunch time!" Kari smiled waked, putting her foot down hard with every step watching the pavement buckle and crack as she walked, over to a burger place. She giggled reaching and tearing off the roof like it was a boxed lunch.. People ran and screamed as she now giant girl peered down at them. "Hi! Can I have oh about 20 burger combos to go?", she said smiling at them stepping over the wall and into the building, her feet crushing tables and chairs. She staff just looked up at her, eyes wide open.. "Hey!", she yelled! "Hurry it up or I'll take down the rest of this place!" The staff nodded and started to work very very quickly. Kari smiled and giggled again. She was quite enjoying this, people were finally paying attention to her! Not that they could really ignore her now.. Davis and the others ran into Diner's Square looking around.. Davis scratched his head. "..gee Where did she go?" Yolei looked around sighing. "Oh I knew this would happen! We lost her!" Davis looked back Yolei. "How does one loose a twenty foot girl anyway?" Izzy pointed over to where the screaming people were running out of a burger restaurant. "I think we just found her.. There was a sudden boom! And two legs and feet were now sticking out of the wall of the restaurant.. Davis watch. "Yup that's her all right.." Kari head poked above the walls. "Hi guys!", she stood up her legs ripping what was left of the wall into rubble. Davis looked up. "Gee she even bigger than before.." Izzy looked up too. "I guess she's about thirty feet now.." Yolei rushed over to her giant friend. "Kari, you have to stop this!" Kari stepped over her tiny friend. "Why?" "Well, where are you going to sleep?" "Anywhere I want!", she made her way over to Chinese place. Yolei sighed. "We're getting no where.." Davis walked over to Yolei. "Well, when in Rome..", he said holding his digivise in his hand.. Yolei looked at him. "Oh no! One giant person is enough!" Izzy sweatdropped looking at Davis. "We're not even sure that the same effect would occour to you.. You might just explode, or something worse! Davis held his arm high. "Well, if I became I giant maybe I could reason with her..." Yolei grabbed his arm. "You're just thinking dirty thoughts again!" Davis struggled. "Hey, I am not!", he paused. "Well... maybe a little." Yolei shook him. "I knew it!", and the digivise fell out of his hand... Izzy erked. Yolei eeped. Davis gluped. The digivice clattered to the pavement, bounced twice, and lay still. Yolei and Izzy breathed deep sighs of relief. Davis growled, "Come on, you stupid piece of junk!" and stomped on it. Izzy's jaw dropped. "Davis, no!" "No way! Why should Kari have all the fun?" Davis stomped again, grinding it under his shoe. Something snapped, and a column of flame burst forth, engulfing Davis and throwing the others back as it roared skyward. "Yes!" he whooped, hidden in the blaze. "Now I'll finally have Kari all to myself... Hey, what's wrong with my voice?" It came out more like "Hey, whatth wrong with my voith?" The flames swirled and blew away like a gust of smoke. Izzy and Yolei took one look and burst out laughing. "Hey, stop that." Davis shook a fist at them and was aghast when he noticed that his hand was bright blue with big claws. "What the... I turned into Veemon?" Yolei flipped open a compact and showed Davis his face in the mirror, still giggling. "If Veemon was tall and skinny and wore your clothes, maybe." "I'm not growing? That's not fair." Davis frowned and wriggled in his clothes, trying to get comfortable. "Hang on, I think my tail's stuck in here... Whoa!" The back of his shirt tore, and huge white dragon-wings unfolded and spread, drawing amazed gasps from all three kids. "Nice going, Davis," teased Kari, looming over them again. She held a massive iron vat full of beef stew in her hand, drinking from it like a teacup. Her other hand slipped under Davis and lifted him up for a closer look, before he quite knew what was happening. "Let's see if you can fly!" Davis's hair would have all stood on end again, if he had any. "Wait, I don't think this is such a good idea..." But Kari just gripped him tighter, wound up, and threw him like a baseball! Davis screamed and covered his eyes, sure that he'd smack right into a building... only, nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes, amazed to find himself hovering high in the air, drifting slowly on his outstretched wings. The ground seemed so far away. He could see buildings, trees, even Izzy and Yolei far below, waving up at him. Then he pivoted around. Kari stood behind him, awesomely huge and slowly growing even as he watched. Even flying so high, Davis had to look up to see her smiling face. "How do I get down?" he wondered aloud. Instinct kicked in faster than thought - his wings folded and he dove, screaming all the way down. "Stop, stop! Where's the brakes?" At the last second, his wings snapped open again. His shoes touched the ground, and then he stumbled and pitched facefirst into someone's lawn. He heard running footsteps, and then his friends were pulling him to his feet. "Are you all right?" asked Izzy. Davis brushed himself up. "Other than being a big blue lizard, I guess so." Glaring at Kari's ankles, he shouted, "What were you thinking?! You could have killed me!" Kari actually looked hurt. "I would have caught you. Don't you trust me, Davis?" She walked off without another word, not caring that her feet crushed empty cars and kicked mailboxes hundreds of yards down the street. Yolei smacked her face with a palm. "Now where's she going?" Izzy frowned. "Looking for the closest grocery store, would be my guess. We've got to talk some sense into her." Growling, Yolei grabbed Davis by the shoulders. "You upset Kari, Davis! Go apologize!" "But she..." "No buts! Move it." Davis sighed, then took off jogging down the street. The boy-turned- Digimon jumped, spread his wings, and flew after Kari like he'd been doing it all his life. Izzy seemed at a loss. "Now how do *we* get to Kari?" Yolei grinned, jingling a set of keys. "My apartment's near here, if Kari didn't kick it down. Come on, we can ride Halsemon." Davis was muttering to himself as he flew after the now thirty- foot Kari. "...great, get turned into a Digimon, get thrown accross the Square...does anyone care? No! It's just 'go Davis! It's your fault!'... " Kari heard Davis coming, and turned around suddenly. Davis had to stop suddenly to avoid flying into her face. "Oh," Kari said. "Now you're following me! You can just go on back, or you'll get swatted!" "I'm sorry," Davis called. "I was just freaked out because I turned into...this!" "Yeah," Kari laughed. "You look pretty strange. I wonder why it did that to you...maybe the girls are affected differantly than boys..." Kari paused, thinking deeply. Davis breathed a sigh of relief. He'd gotten her to stop eating. The worst was over. "I know!" Kari said suddenly. "Let's go try it on Yolei!" "What?" Yolei and Izzy were racing to her apartment. Unfortunatly, they would never make it. They heard a familiar stomping sound coming up from behind them. "I know that sound," Izzy sighed. Within seconds, she was upon them. She bent over, while Davis hovered nearby. "Run, Yolei!" he shouted. Before Yolei could do anything, Kari grabbed her. Kari held her upside down and shook her until her Red Digivice fell out of her pocket. "What's she doing?" Izzy asked Davis. "She saw what happened to me, and wants to see what wwill happen to Yolei." "But if the specific reactions are based on hormone balances, then Yolei will turn out just like Kari!" "Yeah..." Kari held Yolei's digivice in one hand, Yolei in the other. Yolei was screaming incoherantly, but Kari just ignored her. She pushed her thumbnail into the center of Yolei's digivice, until it finally gave way and split in two. She held it directly in front of Yolei. It shot out the same light right at Yolei. Yolei had eaten breakfast, Kari hadn't. So Yolei's growth began faster than Kari's had. Kari blinked, then realized that the edges of Yolei's clothes were tearing. She was definatly getting bigger. She was six feet tall before her breakfast was used up. Her growth slowed to the same slow rate that Kari's had been. "Thats' all I wanted to know," Kari said, giggling. she put Yolei down. "Hey, Yolei, when you grow up, come find me. We'll play all over this city!" Kari walked away, thinking again. She had liked Yolei's struggling because Yolei couldn't stop her. It gave her a sense of power. She could do anything! That settles it, she thought to herself. I've got to get even bigger! Yolei stood in shock. She had been scared when she realized what Kari was doing. She thought she might end up like Davis. But growing felt good. Yolei had always been the jealous type. She was jealous of her siblings, and of girls with boyfriends. But if she were big like Kari, boys would look at her like Davis had looked at Kari. And she could have anything she wanted. People would have to do what she wanted. Maybe Kari has the right idea, she thought as Davis and Izzy ran to her side. She smiled. We'll just have to wait and see, she decided. Kelly and Pete were in the newscopter, now joined by Tim the pilot. They were following the titanic girl's somewhat dissapointing reign of destruction. She had destroyed a burger joint and stepped on a few things. A thunderstorm had caused more damage a week ago. Kelly was determined to get the one thing no one else could get: a shot of the giant girl's face. Any camera that had gotten near her face had fritzed out until she left. It was like she was protecting her identity. Tim dove the coptor towards her face. She looked annoyed. She lifted her tremendous arm, and swatted them like a mosquito. Tim struggled to keep the coptor upright, but had to make an emergancy landing in the streets. "Whoa," Kelly said when the skidded to a stop. "You got her face, right, Pete?" "You bet!" Pete said, grinning. "Watch!" He pressed the playback button on the camera. The picture was entirly digital static. "I wanna' retire," Kelly moaned. It was the most feared place in the digital world: the Digimon Emporor's throne room. The Emporor sat in his control chair, while Wormon checked the TV monitors. "...so then," the Emporor was saying. "When those kids try to save Augumon, I'll ambush them with ten...no, twenty DarkTyrannomon! They won't stand a chance!" "Master," Wormon said, eyeing a news report. "I wonder which of them will crack first," the Emporor went on. "Probably that weak pink girl with the kitty...I can imagine it..." "Master," Wormon said again. "I really think you want to see this..." "What?" the Emporor asked. He looked at the screen. The news announcer was saying something about digital static, but it was the pictures that the pair was watching. Pete's footage was being shown. The digital static was neutralized in the digital world, so the giant girl's face was shown quite clearly. "Isn't that..." the Emporor asked. "I think so, Master," his loyal digimon replied. "And she's really..." "Yes, Master." "How did she..." "I don't know, Master." A pause. "You know, Wormon, I think I should leave those kids alone for now. I've overestimated them; they're no threat to my plans. I can get rid of them later." "Very good, Master." "So, uh, what should we do now?" "Whatever you want, Master?" "Wanna' play Pokemon?" "Pika pika, Master." Back at Izzy's apartment, Tai groggily got of the couch. What happened, he wondered. Where did the others go? Trying to clear his head, he turned on the TV. The Special Report was on the appearance of a giant in Diners' Square. The report cut to a breif clip. Tai saw his little sister's giant feet smashing around the Square. In the crowd, he saw Yolei, davs and Izzy running after her. Tai turned off the TV, sat down on the couch, and promptly passed out again. Kari made her way down the street stomping on parked cars, mailboxes and pretty well anything else that got in her path. Except for people that is, they where all too busy running away from her. Kari looked around again, she hmmed trying to gauge her height.. If one story is ten feet then we'll she about fifty she knew that! Most of the building didn't even come up to her knees! She wondered if she would get taller that TokyoTower.. The thought of it excited her.. She stomped along the street. "Food! Must have more food!", she said giggling. "Stop where you monster!", a voice said. Kari looked around. "Monster?, she giggled again. "Oh you must mean me!", Then she noticed the police cars and a about a dozen police men in front of her creating a roadblock. "Stop or we will shoot!", a police said to her shouting through a megaphone. Kari hmped! She wasn't going to let any police stop her! "Here I come!", and Kari started running toward the roadblock! "Hey, stop! Stop now! Please? She's not stopping! Fire!" The policemen started firing on Kari! But it was having no effect! "Wow! Those just feel like pinpricks!", and Kari stomped on police car rubbing her foot on it for good measure! The policemen keep shooting. "Bullets are having no effect!" Kari steps on the rest of the police cars, and continued on her way.. "We'll need more firepower!", a policeman calls over his radio. "Send for the JSDF! (Japanese Self Defense Force)

* "But you have to let us out!" pleaded TK. The basement shelter of the local middle school was crammed with bored, restless kids. Some of kids clustered around portable radios, eager for every news update. Others lazed around, napping or doing homework. Mr. Masaki didn't budge one inch from the shelter doors. "Let you kids out there, where there's giant monsters tearing up the city like four years ago? Absolutely not. The principal gave strict instructions." TK shuffled over and sat down next to Cody again, clenching his fists. "Kari..." Cody sighed. "Without our Digimon, we're so helpless..." TK nodded slowly. "We'll have to trust Davis and the others on this one. I just wish I knew what was really going on out there..." Yolei stared down at the boys, who gaped right back up. They were only chest high to her! "Wow." Yolei grinned, scritching Izzy's hair and Davis' horns, just to rub it in. "I could get to like this." Izzy went "Hey!" and batted her hand away, but Davis seemed to like it entirely too much, nuzzling into her scritches like a cat getting petted. "And I thought he was weird before..." she murmured, shaking her head. Yolei shrugged and turned her attention to herself next. Her dress and skirt were torn and awkwardly tight, while her feet had embarrassingly grown right out of her shoes, toes sticking out of the ripped front of each. Her purple hair had slipped free of its braid, and her hat was nowhere to be found. Izzy stood on tiptoes, squinting at her face. "Your glasses!" Those still fit perfectly. Yolei whipped them off for a look, and sure enough they had digicode running all along the frames. "Hmph. I'd rather have normal vision, but I guess this is better than stumbling around half-blind." She glanced up at her apartment, then back down, a crafty plan forming. "You boys wait here while I go change into some of my mother's things. Be right back!" "Fascinating," said Izzy. He took out his own digivice, gazing at his reflection in the blank screen. "One could theorize that I would change into a form resembling Tentomon. I wonder..." Davis freaked out. "But... isn't Tentomon a big weird red bug? You're not serious?!" Izzy considered, then closed his hand around the digivice and pocketed it again. "It would be intriguing to fly by my own power, but we really haven't got time..." Davis glanced up and noticed Yolei sprinting up the stairs. "Wow, she can really move." "What? Oh no! She doesn't want clothes, she wants her kitchen!" "I'm on it!" Davis adjusted his goggles, then flew straight up, landing on the sixth floor balcony just moments after Yolei dashed through the door and slammed it shut. Davis tried the door. "Darn, locked!" He dashed to the window and peered inside, and sure enough Yolei was stuffing her face. "Oh yes! Mom's bread rolls never tasted so good." Davis knocked frantically on the window. "Yolei, you can't!" She laughed aloud. "Try and stop me, goggle boy." "All right," Davis muttered. Yolei was about to learn the hard way what happened when you goaded Davis on. Davis launched himself through the window, causing the shocked Yolei to drop her rolls. Before she could do anything, Davis grabbed her and launched them both out the window. Davis didn't know how much Yolei had eaten before he got in, but it didn't matter. He stopped flapping his wings and the pair fell to the ground, both screaming. Feet from the ground, Davis began to fly up again, until his was over the top of Yolei's building. Then he let them drop again. Around half way to the ground, Yolei produced the desired effect and threw up. Davis stopped sundennly and Hovered over Izzy, twenty feet off the ground. Yolei tried to regain her breath. "Well," Izzy said. "I guess that's one way to do it..." "Davis, you psycho!" Yolei screamed. "Let me go!" "Wanna' rethink that?" "You know what I mean!" "Davis," Izzy said. "I think you've hit on the only way to contain her. This way we know she won't try to eat anything else." "Yeah?" Yolei shot back. "Well, if he's holding me, how do you find Kari?" "Like this!" Davis said. He flew up to the top of Yolei's building. It had no stairway back into the building, and was rather small. Davis dropped her. "You stay here until we come back!" "Good job," Izzy told Davis. "That takes care of her. Do you think you can fly me to Kari?" "Sure, if you don't struggle like Yolei did." He grabbed Izzy and flew off. Yolei grinned as she saw the two depart. Davis must be an idiot, trying to strand her on her own building. She walked to the other side of the roof and ripped the cover off of the ventilation shaft. She slid through and crashed into a hallway. Now, she thought. No one will try and stop me from becoming a giant. This city will be mine... Kari was fifty feet tall but wanted to be bigger. The problem was, food wasn't doing the job. She paused and looked at a building. On a whim, she grabbed a piece of balcony and ripped it off. She examined it for a second, then bit it. It crumbled. She swallowed. It went down. She laughed. "I can do anything!" she yelled. "No one can stop me! I'll be huge and this city will be mine!" She grabbed another piece of balcony. Davis glided high over the city, carrying Izzy in his arms. Both boys were blushing and trying their best not to look at each other. "You know," said Davis after a while. "I kinda feel bad about being so rough with Yolei." "It was for her own good," said Izzy. "Yolei and Kari have let the power go right to their heads. They don't know what's best for themselves any more." Davis scowled. "Oh? Well then, I guess I don't either." "Davis!" "I've changed too! I know how exactly how they feel. I mean, just look at me." Davis grinned and took a deep breath, savoring the rush of air as he banked left to avoid a cloud, then swooped lower, just over the rooftops. "I can fly! I smashed through a plate glass window and didn't even get a scratch. There's so much power inside me that I haven't even begun to tap." Davis shook his head. "Maybe it's the Digimon part of me talking, but... I need more. I want to get stronger." Izzy frowned sharply, but whatever arguments he had were forgotten when he saw the end of the trail of chaos and destruction up ahead. "There she is!" Kari sat right smack in the middle of an intersection. She panted, grinning slyly, then squealed and hugged herself as her body grew and grew and grew, faster than the boys had ever seen it happen before. Her bare feet pushed along the street, tearing up the concrete. One of them met the side of a building - her leg muscles tensed briefly, and then her foot burst through the wall, half-collapsing the building and sending up huge plumes of dust. Fifty-five feet... sixty... sixty-five feet tall! When her growth spurt subsided, she wasted no time ripping the cracked wall from the fallen building... and eating it! "What does she think she's doing?!" exclaimed Izzy. Davis angled toward Kari and began to descend. "Can I make a joke about her getting lots of minerals in..." "Please don't." Izzy had no idea how to approach Kari. He still couldn't get over that she was acting like this in the first place. First, though, he had to deal with Davis. "Listen, Davis," he said. "You can't give in to what you're digi- energy is telling you. Who knows what could happen?" "Yeah, but..." Izzy had a plan; he wasn't just going to appeal to Davis's sense of logic, he was going to appeal to his ego as well. "Davis, what's on you head?" "My goggles." "That's right! And you know what those mean? They mean that you, Davis, are the leader of the digidestined! It's not Yolei or Cody or TK, it's you!" "Hey, yeah..." "You're the leader because you are best suited for the job! Part of being the leader means keeping your eyes on the big picture. Right now the very big picture is the giant girl who's going to do God knows what to the city when she finally decides she's tall enough." "And only I can stop her?" "Of course only you can. You've got the goggles, don't you?" Davis pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Izzy, let's go stop that giant hot girl!" Izzy was almost certain he'd swayed Davis away from the dark side, but just to be certain... "Besides," he said as Davis picked him up again. "If you continued to mutate, you would eventually turn into a Demiveemon..." "Whoah! No way! Man, thanks for tellig me that! That would suck..." They flew closer to Kari, who was still eating, (eating!) a building, piece by piece. Davis wasn't sure what he could do, but he really didn't want to make her mad. Tai groggily woke up once again. He couldn't remember what was going on, or why he was a Izzy's apartment. In a trance, he walked to the door. The door opened so suddenly, it knowed Tai aside, unconcious again. The building super intendent looked around. No one here, either. The entire building had finally been evacuated. Now he could go. He was anxious to leave; that monster was close by. If he had looked down, he would have seen the unconcious Tai, once- proud leader of the Digidestined who had now been reduced to recurring comic relief in an on-line Fan Fic. Yolei strolled confidently through the evacuated streets. She was still six feet tall, but she planned to change that. She saw her reflection in a store window and decided that the torn-clothing look wasn't for her. She quickly ripped off her clothes, revealing red digicode undergarments. She came to her destination: a grociery store. After all, she didn't want to mess up her own store. She tried the door; it was locked. Grinning, she grabbed the handle and yaked it from it's hinges. She had to laugh; the power was wonderful. She went into the desserted store. She would not be content to simply grow at the same slow rate as Kari. She wanted to be bigger than Kari. She wanted to rule the city, but she couldn't if there was anything bigger than her. She began to feed. In seventy years of giant rampaging monster movies, surely no filmmaker had ever imagined a scene quite like this. The city was being terrorized, not by a giant hulking brute, but by an innocent little girl grown more than eighty feet tall. Kari's body was slender, her limbs long and skinny with not a hint of muscle... yet there she sat, tearing buildings apart with her bare hands. Davis swooped low, then flapped his wings powerfully, coming in for a perfect touchdown. "She's so big. Where do we even begin?" A low, thrumming vibration began to fill the air. "Hey, what's that sound?" Izzy let go of Davis and climbed up on a pile of rumble. "There's only one way this could get any worse." Izzy scanned the sky, then pointed at six metal craft in the air, rapidly approaching. "Those are attack helicopters! The military is here!" Davis shook a fist at the sky. "I won't let them hurt Kari." He pointed a clawed finger. "Fire rocket!" Instead of blazing missiles, all he got was a small puff of smoke. "Huh? What gives?" "That probably won't work for you," said Izzy. "Thank goodness..." A megaphone boomed from one of the helicopters. "Leave the city at once, or we will open fire." Kari rose to her feet thunderously, hands on hips. "No way. This is my city now. You leave." "There's got to be something I can do." Davis tried doing cool action poses like in his favorite cartoons. "Super Davis Magical Powers... release! Kame... hame... ha! Rainbow Moon Heartache!" He spun on one foot, whirling till he made himself dizzy and fell over. "Don't get so worked up!" Izzy urged him, tugging on his arm. "There's nothing they can do to hurt her." "Fire!" A dozen missiles streaked from the gunships, exploding all over Kari's chest and knocking her back. She fell screaming, plowing into an office tower and wiping it out. She seemed unhurt, but even so... "Kari!" roared Davis. He knocked Izzy aside and leapt into the air. "How dare you do that to Kari? VEE INFERNO!" A ball of flame leapt from Davis' hands, flipping him backwards just from the recoil. A helicopter veered, but not enough... the fireball struck it a glancing blow, consuming the tail and knocking out the engine. Davis beamed, tears leaking from his eyes. "That... that was so cool!" "What are you doing, Davis?" shouted Izzy. "Get the pilots!" "Huh?" Davis sighed, wings slumping. "Oh, right." He dove, swooping under the copter. "Carry me here. Save them. Do this, do that Davis." He caught the copter with one hand and ripped the door off with the other. "I never knew being a Digimon was such hard work!" The soldiers panicked, cowering in the other half of their doomed vehicle. "Aaah, a monster!" "Help!" Davis grinned. "I'm trying, I'm trying." Grabbing them out of there looked too dangerous, so he carried the helicopter down to the ground instead. Davis was as shocked as the soldiers when a huge hand closed around the helicopter and shook the soldiers out. The smoke cleared, and there was Kari grinning down at them. "Looks like you're my hero again, Davis." She popped the helicopter into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "I thought you were coming to stop me, not help me." Davis blinked slowly. "But.. I am trying to stop you. I think... Argh, I'm so confused!" Yolei entered the gorcery store with a slightly evil grin. She began eating everything in sight, from cereal to rice balls. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked and saw it was Sora. (Except about a foot smaller) "Sora, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I could say the same to you. Izzy emailed me on his D-Terminal and told me what happened." "Just try to stop me!", she smirked. Sora smiled too, "No, I don't want to stop you. I want to grow too..." After hearing the story Sora smashed her digivice in half as she grew half a foot. She laughed loudly, "Can't wait till Tai sees me now!" "I'm sorry," Yolei said to Sora. "But you won't be showing Tai anything." Before Sora could respond, the still-larger Yolei shoved her into a broom closet and locked the door. Sora banged on the door, but Yolei moved a display in front of it. "Sorry, Sora," Yolei laughed. "But one big girl to compete with is already too many. Maybe when I control the city I'll let you out." Yolei then continued to devour anything within reach. After a few more minutes, she began to feel strange. Her body began to tingle all over, and she inhaled sharply. Suddenly, everything around Yolei seemed to start shrinking. It was getting smaller, right before her eyes. No, she thought. That's just a trick of perception; I'm getting bigger. Taller and taller she grew, laughing the whole time. soon her head brushed against the ceiling. She bent foreword, but soon her back was touching the ceiling as well. Bracing herself, Yolei pushed forewords and broke through the wall of the store. She stood up, still growing. Not waiting for the process to stop, she reached into the store and continued to eat whatever she could get her hands on. The more she ate, the more the feeling increased. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and stopped, savoring the experiance. By the time she stopped growing, she was as tall as the ten story building. She smiled; one hundred feet. No way could Kari have gotten this tall so fast. Yolei decided to 'thank' Kari by demonstrating her new power. She walked further into the city. Meanwhile, Sora managed to push her door open... "We have to stop her," Izzy said. "You know,Izzy," Davis snapped back. "You keep saying that, but I just want to know: *how* do we do it?" The eighty-foot Kari had grown bored with Davis and began to pick up cars, tossing some aside and snacking on others. "I mean," Davis continued. "What should I do? Just ask her to stop?" "Have you tried that?" "No..." "Give it a shot." "You're kidding?" "Go for it." Shrugging, Davis flew up to Kari's eye-level. "And what can I do for you, little boy?" Kari asked mockingly. "Uh, Izzy and I were wondering if, uh, maybe you would like to stop rampaging, uh, we could try and cure you..." Kari suddenly grabbed Davis. She bent closer to him. "I already said that I don't want to be cured. If Izzy doesn't want to get me mad, he should try and find a way to speed up my growth." "You still want to grow?" Davis gasped. Kari giggled. "Sure. See, I've decided to go one-up on being an angel; I want to be a goddess." Without another word, Kari tossed Davis aside and went on her way. Davis flew to Izzy. "You saw?" he asked. "I saw," Izzy said. "Didn't go well, did it?" "Nope. Man, what else could go wrong?" Suddenly, the ground began to shake...and Kari wasn't the cause. A gigantic Yolei strode over the threshold. "Oh, man! Hide!" Davis hissed. "What?" "You know how Yolei is! You think she'll be happy to see us? We stranded her on the roof!" "Not well enough," Izzy muttered, but ducked into a doorway with Davis anyway. Kari turned around suddenly to see Yolei. Or rather, Yolei's chest. Yolei was a full head taller than Kari. "Uh, Yolei..." Kari stuttered. "You've grown..." "Of course I have. *You* saw to that. I didn't appreciate the way you treated me; you picked me up, zapped me, and tossed me aside like it was all a big joke. But now I know why you did it. The power trip. Well, now I've got the power! And you know what that means." Kari shook her head 'no', nervously. "This whole city is my personal playground. And now, it's playtime!" Kari took a step backwards, shaking. Then her face lit up. "Hey, Davis, if you help me out, I'll give you a big kiss! Just keep her busy while I eat some more." "Davis!?" bellowed Yolei. "Where's that little flying gecko? I'll shake him till *he* throws up..." "Keep still," hissed Izzy. "Maybe she won't find us." Unfortunately for the boys, two giant hands closed around the building in the front of them, then ripped it clean away. Davis waved up at her pathetically. "Uh, hi Yolei! Wow, you look pretty hot in your underwear too. Oops." Yolei clenched a fist, her forehead twitching. "How would you like to see up close, you little pervert? I'm going to sit on you!" Kari grabbed Yolei's shoulders, trying to hold her back. "Hey, let go!" Izzy shook Davis hard. "Davis? Now would be a most prodigious time to show off your new attack again!" Davis fidgeted. "Well, to tell the truth..." His stomach growled loudly. "I missed lunch, and that fireball kind of used all my energy up. I'm pooped." The girls stopped, looking at each other, then sighed. "He really is useless, isn't he?" said Yolei. "Hey!" "We'll have to settle this ourselves," Kari agreed. She did a huge mock gasp. "Oh no, it's Venom Myotismon!" Yolei looked over her shoulder. "What's a Venom Myotismon? Hey!" Kari was off and running, her footsteps hammering the city with earthquake force. Spotting a pastry shop, she tore it from its foundation and began to eat it, concrete, pastries, and all. "I'll be back... when I'm bigger than you!" Yolei grinned. "Oh no you don't." She grabbed Kari and wrestled the smaller but fast growing girl, trying to snatch as much food as she could for herself. Izzy could only stare as the girls consumed one building after another, growing even more impossibly huge. "We need a new strategy, Davis. Davis?" Davis emerged from the wrecked McDonalds close by, munching a cheeseburger and sipping a large soda. "Hey, no sense letting good food go to waste." Izzy hung his head. "We're doomed." At one-hundred and ten feet tall, both girls stoped for a breather. Yolei raised up her hands. "Wait, why are we fighting?" "You started it!" Kari shot back. "Yeah, but I was wrong. There's more than enough city for both of us!" Kari thought for a minute. "You're right," she finally said. "What do you want to do?" "Find Davis and Izzy. I lost them a little while ago." Davis and Izzy were, at that moment, hiding in the busted McDonalds. Davis was still eating his Big Mac, while Izzy sipped a soda. "Well," Izzy asked finally. "Are you full enough to use that attack again?" "Probably," Davis said, swallowing. "But what will the attack do? Won't it just tick them off?" "Yes, I suppose so. But it's reassuring to know you have it." Suddenly, the ground began its familiar shaking. "Cripes," Davis said. "They're back!" "Do you see them?" Kari asked. "Not yet!" Yolei answered. "Are they looking for us?" Izzy asked. "I guess!" Yolei saw a crushed McDonalds and bent closer. She thought she heard something. Suddenly, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She picked up a piece of rubble, and, sure enough, Izzy and Davis were hiding. "Uh, hi!" Izzy said nervously. "How are you doing?" Yolei grinned. "Hey boys! Kari wanted to find you to show off, but *I* had something else in mind!" "Uh, what?" "You wanted to see my underwear, Davis?" "I'm not sure I want to now!" Without another word, Yolei grabbed the pair and pushed them into the top of her bra. "Enjoy!" "It's official," Izzy sighed. "My dignity is gone." "C'mon," Davis said. "It's not that bad!" Of course *you* don't think so, Izzy thought. He said, "My dignity has been flushed down the toilet, sent through the sewage plant, and is now floating out to sea!" "Chill out," Davis said. "It's not like it can get any worse." Everything around them shook as Yolei asked, "You two doing good? Not that it matters; I'm doing great! Kari's still looking for you, so she won't notice when I skip out and start eating again. I didn't know we could eat buildings, but now that I do, I'll be gigantic before I find her again. I'll be so huge, Kari will fit in there with you!" "You had to say it couldn't get worse, didn't you?" "Sorry!" Sora walked into the Diner's Square. There wasn't much left, but fortunatly she found an entire row of restaurants that Kari had missed. Tai finally woke up, his head bruised and his dignity gone. But at least this time he could remember what was happening to his sister. "I have to go find Kari!" Tai yelled out. "She's not the only one that could grow, Tai." Tai turned around, and promptly bumped his nose into Sora's chest. She was much taller than him now. "Oh great, you too?" Tai said to his former flame. "I figured that I'd come over here and see you." Sora said. "You and I always shared the special things...and this is very special, wouldn't you say? But the growth is not the only thing I've discovered." "Really, well what else could you have discovered?" Tai wondered. "This." Sora said, and grabbed Tai's hand. The two of them dissapered in a white flash. A few moments later, Sora and Tai were back on the streets- inside another grocery store. Sora quickly began jamming food into her mouth as Tai looked around. "You can teleport too?" he wondered. "Must be how you got to me so fast." Tai turned around, and now he was looking at a much bigger Sora. She had eaten so much that she had grown to twenty feet tall- her head going through the ceiling of the store! Tai was looking into her kneecap, then down at her giant feet, and watched as her huge toes wiggled. He looked up at the red panties she had created for herself, up to her stomach, the digital bra, and finally her huge, smiling face. Sora picked Tai up, holding him in her right hand. "Come on, Tai." Sora said. "We're going to have some fun!" "Why don't we just wiggle free and fly on out of here?" grumbled Davis. "It's dark, it's hot, my wing has a cramp, and you're starting to smell." "We have to wait till Yolei's distracted," Izzy insisted. "And speaking of smells, *you* smell like old shoe leather." Yolei's booming voice spoke again. "If you boys keep tickling me, I might just forget and swat you. And no funny stuff, either!" "Like we'd want to," muttered Izzy. Davis grinned. "Speak for yourself. Say, I wonder what my other attack is. Most Digimon have two, right?" "Don't do it in here!" "I wasn't going to. Sheesh." The fabric of Yolei's bra and the warm smooth wall of her chest begun to stretch eerily. Izzy tensed. "She's growing again. Davis, now! Let's go!" Elsewhere in the city, Kari was starting to suspect that she'd been had. Thus, she was pretty steamed already when the remaining five attack helicopters came diving out of the clouds at her, blasting away with napalm and armor piercing missiles. "I'm not in the mood," she warned them, the very picture of an offended goddess. But then the most delightful idea suddenly popped into her head. Kari grinned at the helicopters and shouted, "CELESTIAL ARROW!" A bolt of light thundered into the sky. When it stuck, everything... the light, the helicopters, the soldiers, and even the missiles vanished without a trace. "Whoa! I wonder what else I can do..." The Digimon Emperor stared at his view screens, livid. His newest Digital World fortress, totally wiped out. First by missiles, then by crashing helicopters. The Emperor flung his remote control through a screen, shattering it. "I can't believe I'm stuck here. No Internet access in the whole city? What is that giant girl doing?!" Still, he had to grin. "Maybe she'll squash all those pathetic insects for me. But if she grows too powerful for me to defeat..." Wormmon approached. "Another round of mini-golf, master?" "Sure. Might as well." "Okay, Izzy, are you ready?" "Nope. Let's go." Pushing them foreword, Davis leaped from Yolei's chest into space. Izzy refrained from screaming, but still closed his eyes. Davis manuevered between the debris being dropped by the ravonous Yolei. "If we die, I'm going to kill you." Izzy muttered. "Hey! You know, this only looks easy..." Suddenly, a piece of rubble hit Davis in the head, causing him to black out. Izzy could only watch as the fell into a buildings open window, crashing into the offices. "Ow..." Davis cleared his head. "Well, it could be worse..." "How, Davis? How could this be worse?" Suddenly, the building began to shake. Yolei ripped a part off, and ate it. She reached for another piece. "You know, we've got to stop saying that..." Kari saw Yolei from a distance. That witch was trying to get bigger than her! Like Kari would allow that happen again. She ripped into another building. Mimi left the plane, and was surprised when the airport was busy. What could be happening? She walked out to her normal cabby, Steve. "Hey, Steve," she said. "Mimi? Hey, what're you doing here?" "I just popped in for a surprise visit. What's going on?" "It's crazy. More monster attacks in your old neighborhood, like four years ago. Place was evacuated; no one in or out." "Well," Mimi said, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure a driver as good as you could get me there, right?" Steve grinned. "Hey, you got the fare, I take you there. Hop in, pretty lady!" Sora stretched out on the warm sand, laughing and wiggling her toes. "Isn't this romantic, Tai?" "I.. guess." He and Sora had the whole beach to themselves. Or rather, Sora had the whole beach to herself. The Digidestined girl had to be well over a hundred feet tall, and Tai was only lying on her belly. It made Tai giddy, just thinking about how unthinkably huge Sora had grown. It sure didn't help that she was... gulp... really cute too. Especially being in her underwear and all. Sora leaned forward to see him better, concern on her billboard-sized face. "Get a grip, Tai. If you keep panting like that, you'll hyperventilate and pass out." "Ack, not again!" Tai closed his eyes, trying to think of something else. "Sora, why are you doing this? All those shops you wrecked..." Sora ruffled his hair with a fingertip. "That's a silly question. I did it so I could keep growing." "But... we're the Digidestined," Tai protested. "We're supposed to protect the city." "And I can protect it a lot better now! Besides, you don't know how much I've wanted this." Sora smiled dreamily. "You remember Garudamon, don't you Tai? So huge, and towering, bigger even yours and Matt's mega Digimon. I wanted... no, I needed to be big and awesome just like her, and now I am! Won't she be surprised?" "Maybe," Tai admitted. "But your Digimon can't become Garudamon any more. Even if we still had our tags and crests, your digivice is broken, remember?" That certainly seemed to reach the young giantess - Tai felt her body shudder underneath him. "I... no, there has to be some way..." She sat up jerkily, gathering her friend in her hands. "Oh, Tai, what have I been doing?!" "Izzy! What do we do?" "Not get eaten!" "Good plan! See, that's why you're the smart one..." Davis grabbed Izzy and tried to get to the windows. That was a no-go; Yolei was right outside. So, Davis decided to do it the old fashioned way. "Digital Inferno!" Davis blew the doors off of the elevator shaft. "Davis! I doubt the elevator will work!" "Yeah, but yesterday in geometry, my teacher said the quickest path between two points is a strait line!" "Oh, no..." "The shaft goes strait down, we want to go strait down! Let's go!" Izzy had to share his scientific opinion of the recent events: "This day suuuucckksss!" Yolei felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She knew who it had to be, but she was ready for Kari. Well, okay, she actually wasn't. Yolei instantly regretted starting the competition between herself and Kari when she grasped that Kari was one hundred and sixty feet tall, while she was only only a hundred and thirty feet tall. "Hey, Yolei. What's up?" "Uh...you?..." Steve slammed on his brakes. He hadn't planned to drive to the feet of two giant monsters... he'd have to raise his fare... Mimi craned her neck to see the so-called 'monsters'. She had figured they were Digimon, but she hadn't figured on his... "YOLEI? KARI?" Somewhere deep below Tokyo in a area known only to a few, the highest Military Personnel discussed the monster attack. "Dammit! Is there nothing we can do to stop them?" "One just ate a whole battalion of tanks!" "Normal weapons have no effect against them." "If we don't do something the US will intervene.." "We definitely don't want that..." "I guess that leaves us with only one option.." "Yes.. We must use that.." "Send for the GIANT ROBOT!" Meanwhile, Kari was staring down at Yolei. Yolei just looked up, being slightly worried at what Kari would do to her... "Umm I have to be going now I think my mother is calling me..", Yolei said backing away.. "You're not going anywhere, Shorty!" Kari said. Meanwhile Davis and Izzy watched. "My money is on Kari...", Davis said. "She get even prettier the taller she gets.." Izzy sighed. He looked to the west. "Do you hear something.." Davis stood up. "Now that you mention it... I do..." Yolei blinked. "Umm, Kari... There's something coming!" Kari said. "Do you think I'm going to fall for that old trick?" Then she saw it too. "W-what is that?" "Is it a plane?" Davis said. "Definitely not a bird..." Izzy replied. They all watched as a silver plated giant robot landed near to the two giant girls. It was even taller than them at a height of about 300 ft! "Feel the might of Kickbutt-o-ton!" A voice said coming from the gaint silver robot. Everyone just sweatdropped. Davis made a show of yawning. "You're kidding, right? Vee Big Bang!" His fireball bounced right off the robot's chest plate and smashed through two office towers. Izzy glared at him. "Would you pick an attack name and stick with it!?" "Why? It works no matter what I yell." A shadow fell over the boys. Davis grabbed Izzy and scrambled out of the way, moments before the giant silver foot came down. The robot whirred and clanked, missiles and lasers popping out of a dozen weapon ports, all aimed at Kari. She gasped and stumbled backward, freezing. "Look out!" shouted Yolei. She ran at the robot and punched its leg as hard as she could. The robot staggered and fell with a thunderous boom, but Yolei yelped too, rubbing her sore hand. Kari gulped and clasped her hands, pointing at the robot... which was already getting up again. "Celestial arrow!" A blazing white bolt knocked the robot back and scorched the paint, but didn't do any real harm. The giant girl fired again and again, then sank to her knees, panting. "This is no good. It's too big!" "I'll fix that." Yolei grabbed for a building to eat, but the robot pivoted sharply and shot flamethrower jets, forcing Yolei to retreat. It fired off a hailstorm of machine gun bullets too, but that only made Yolei giggle. "That tickles... haha! Cut it out!" "Kickbutt-o-ton fights for justice!" the robot boomed. "You shall not prevail." It started forward, and right in it's path, cowering behind a wrecked car... Yolei shrieked. "Mimi!" What was she doing in Japan, much less right here in this war zone? Never mind that... she had to save her! "Listen," Steve said. "I just tripled my fair." "Look out!" Mimi screamed as the giant robot foot came towards them. Suddenly, it stopped in mid-air. The giant robot bent down and picked up Steve and Mimi, and oplaced them on a building outside of the fight. "Kickbutt-o-ton protects all civilians!" He proclaimed as proudly as a robot could. Meanwhile, Kari had an idea. She could get rid of this thing just like she did those helicoptors. She concentrated hard, focussing all her energy... "Celestial Arrow!" This time the arrow didn't explode on impact with the robot. It engulfed it and the machine vanished. "So," the Digimon Emporor asked Wormon. "It's systems are fried?" "Yes, Master. All of the robot's digital-based systems are inoperable." "So it's just a hunk of junk?" "Yes, Master." "That's just great! I wanted more control spyres, not a three hundred foot lawn ornament!" "It's your serve, Sir." The Emporor picked up the tennis ball and lobbed it at his lackey. "...so now Yolei and Kari are out of control," Izzy finished explaining to Mimi. Steve just looked on, concerned. Izzy omited one important detail from his story: he didn't explain exactly *how* Kari, Yolei and Davis mutated. No need to tempt her as well. Steve turned to Mimi. "Sorry, Miss, but I'm gonna' have to quardruple my fare." Suddenly, yet another giantess arose from over the horizon. It was Sora. She placed Tai down with the others, then walked over towards Kari and Yolei, to join in the ensueing face off. Tai surveyed the scene. Then he looked at the blue Digi- mutant. "Davis?" he asked. "Hi." Tai fainted again. "You know, I'm the one who said we should test the giant robot before using it for battle!" "Shut up!" "And what kind of name is 'Kickbutt-o-Ton' anyway? Why'd we use that name?" "Legal reasons." "Huh?" "We didn't want any copyright infringement, and all the good robot names were taken." "Well, we've got or liasons from the UK, US, Germany and Italy on the horn; they want to know how we're handling the situation." "Tell them we'll handle it just like we did four years ago, just like we always do." "You mean wait for a bunch of unknown civilians to do it for us?" "Skip that part. What's the latest intelligance?" "Well, we know have three monsters in the square, one at one hundred feet tall, one at one twenty, and ove at one fifty. And it looks like they have unresolved issues between them." "May God have mercy on us all." "...Kickbutt-o-Ton... Really, what were you thinking?!" Sora folded her arms across her chest, glaring sternly at Kari and Yolei. It wasn't easy. The younger girls were bigger than her... much bigger. "Look, this has gotten way out of hand. We have to stop." Yolei laughed. "You can do what you want. I'm going to keep growing." Sora pleaded, "But our Digimon! We've stolen their power to digivolve." Yolei grinned, hands on her hips. "I've got power to spare. I just have to figure out a way to share some of it, that's all. Kari?" Kari seemed less certain. "I guess that might work." She frowned, shook her head. "We have to get bigger, as least as big as that robot was. The military might attack again, and I won't go back to being little and helpless!" Yolei grinned naughtily. "It's a truce, then?" Kari grinned right back. "For now." She lifted up a heavy truck and ate it in three bites, savoring every mouthful she swallowed. "Well, that went badly," said Tai, as his little sister began to grow again. Bigger, stronger... nothing could stop her now, not the military, not even the other giant girls. Izzy watched, feeling helpless. "Davis, what about..." The blue lizard-boy shook his head. "I couldn't bear to shoot at Kari. Even if I could, I'm just not strong enough." Tai threw up his hands. "But we can't just give up!" "All hope is not yet lost..." echoed a familiar voice. Izzy looked around frantically. "Gennai?!" In a nearby electronics store, every TV in the front window came to life one by one, each showing a pixilated image of the strange old man from the Digital World. "Listen carefully, now..." "I've found someone who can help you," Gennai said. "In fact, he's responsible for the whole mess!" "Wait," Tai said. "How can anyone be responsible? Kari said it was an accident." "I'll let him explain it to you. But first, Davis, I'm afraid you will have to return to being a human for him to appear." "What? What do you...owe! My shoulder!" It felt to Davis like there were tiny claws digging into his right shoulder; he could even see their imprints through the jacket, but there wasn't anything around. Suddenly, Davis could feel his features changing. His snout retracted and his wings shrank to nothing. Soon, he was human again. Then he saw quite clearly what was on his shoulder. It looked like a furry bowling ball with wings. "Demidevimon!" Tai yelled. "I thought you were gone! So you're the one behind all this, you little rat..." "Hey!" Demidevimon flew out of Tai's reach. "Lemme explain!" "Tai," Izzy said. "Let him explain. He might be able to help us." Tai glared at the bat, then said: "Fine. YOu've got two minutes." "Okay. After getting absorbed by VenomMyotismon, I thought that was a bad as it could get. But after you went and destroyed him, it got worse. Me and all the other Digimon you destroyed in the real world didn't go back to the digiworld. Instead, we wandered around like freaking specteres. We couldn't touch or communicate with anyone in this world, but we couldn't go back to the Digiworld. "So for the last four years, I've been butin' my brains trying to find a way to get us home in one piece. I've been watching you kids for ideas, but one didn't come to me until this morningwhen Kari got zappewd by he Digivice. I knew digital energy was building in her body. I didn't know it would have such a whacked-out effect on humans, but I knew we needed a lot more of it to be able to pull ourselves back together. "So, I followed Kari around and used my Evil Whisper to get he in the stage a mind to want more power. I did the same for Yolei. But, well, it kind of got out of hand..." "Do you know of a way to reverse the process?" Izzy asked. "Nope. I couldn't have even sucked lizard boy's Digienergy if granpa there hadn't told me how." Davis looked up at the mention of his name, embarassed because his tail had left a huge hole in the back of his pants. "Don't worry, kids," Gennai said. "I'm searching for a way to reverse it, and I'll let you know if I find one. In the meantime, keep things under control." And he was gone. Tai, Izzy, Davis and Demidevimon sweatdropped. "Keep things under control?" Yeah right. Suddenly, Izzy turned around. "Hey," he asked Steve, the cabbie. "Where's Mimi?" "Uhh, while the bat was talking, uhh, the giant girl with purple hair carried her off..." "Great," Tai groaned. "Well, lets' go stop them...I guess." They all ran, leaving Steve alone. "Hey, uh, is anyone going to pay the fare? Hello?" As the light hit Mimi, Yolei grinned. "There," she said. "Now all you have to do is eat, and you'll be bigger in no time." "But what will happen when I'm bigger?" "Stop worrying. They'll love you in America. Talk about a super model." "Okay, sounds fun." Mimi stared up at the Giant-sized Yolie. "Ok, now exactly what do I eat"? Yolie bent down on one knee causing a slight quake "First start with normal food building up to larger amounts, like hamburgers and junk food." Mimi raised an eyebrow. "All right then, time to make a pig of myself". Yolie watched as Mimi looked around. "Can't you find anything"? Mimi turned around "Seems to me between you and Kari there's not much left." Yolie gasped "Don't look now but here comes Kari..." Mimi heard gigantic quakes from Kari's footsteps approching."Great, now what Yolie"? said Mimi as she fell to the ground. Kari stared down Yolie and then peered to see Mimi shaking in fear. "What is Mimi doing here Yolie"? Kari said, standing her full height. Yolie stood up. "Time's up, Kari!"

"What? What are you talking about, Yolie?" Kari pondered. "A while ago while we were fighting that robot, I saw you use one of Angewoman's attacks. I was thinking to myself, "Man, Yolie, you have to get with the program. If Kari can use her digimon's attacks, then I might be able too." Yolie burst out laughing at her discovery. "I seriously doubt that will work." Kari smirked. "Well," Yolie began, "Let's find out." With that, Yolie put her hand back and yelled "Double Stars!" The shurikens appeared in Yolie's hand. "You have got to be kidding me!" Davis boasted. He looked over at Izzy, who had completely lost track of what was going on. Davis just shook his head as Izzy tried typed away at his computer. Davis then returned his attention to the fight. Yolie threw the shurikens at Kari. With perfect aim, the shurikens caught Kari's arms and pinned her to one of the remaining buldings. "Yolie, what do you think you are doing?" Kari asked, obviously frustrated now. "I just want you to watch Mimi become one of us. I know you don't want her to grow too." Mimi began to grow. "This is a great feeling! I love it!" "Okay, now just eat whatever you can. I think that there is a spot I haven't touched over there." Yolie pointed to a small island off the coast. "With all those houses over there, you should be huge in no time." "Yolie, don't do this. There is no room for another giantess. You have to understand." Kari started to get upset. "It's too late Kari. The digivice is already broken. And besides, who said she'd stay here. She'll probably go back to the USA." Yolie was now almost as tall as Kari. While explaining everything to Mimi, she had been stuffing herself with the rubble left around her. "True. But let me go now. Mimi is a giantess now. Juat let me go." Kari demanded. "Fine." With a wave if her hand, the shurikens turned to digidust. "I think I have got it!" Izzy exclaimed, "But, we will need Matt, TK, Cody, and Tai for it to work. And, this procedure is also a theory." "Well, theory or no theory, if this is gonna help them...then I am in. But there is one problem. How are we gonna get Cody and TK?..." "How hard can it be?" boomed a voice from over their heads. "If I lend a hand, that is!" Tai looked up, yelped, and fell over. Sora was right there, crouching down beside them. "All right, I guess that's not a problem, but what do we need them for?" Izzy closed his notebook computer. "I can explain that later. The important part is that we need three of the regular digivices and three D-3's." Davis scratched his head. "But... how? TK has one, and so does Cody, but the rest of ours are all broken." Izzy nodded. "Precisely. That's why you're going home, while the rest of us handle the school. Once you're with Demiveemon again, in theory you can reestablish your Partner link and get a new digivice. If nothing else, you can get a decent pair of pants." Davis' face turned beet red. "Isn't that beside the point right now!?" Tai smirked. "Are you sure you want Veemon back? There's always Demidevimon here." Demidevimon nearly fell out of the air. "What?!" Sora giggled. "You could find the Crest of Cluelessness and digivolve him to Devimon. In unison, Davis and Demidevimon cried, "With him? Are you out of your mind!?" Then they looked at each other, and jumped ten feet apart. "Ack, get away!" sputtered Demidevimon. "Me with one of you goody- goody kids for a partner? I'd never be able to look those other Devimon types in the face again." "You don't have to tell me twice." Davis turned away and started walking, only to come up short when Sora's hand blocked his path. Sora grinned. "You live across town, right?" Davis seemed uncertain. "You're going to carry me there? That sounds a lot scarier without wings." "No, silly. I'm going to teleport you." Davis was still screaming, "Why me?" when he vanished without a trace. As Sora materialized outside of Davis's apartment, she places him on his balcony. "You hurry up," she says. "Uh-huh," Davis mutters, dazed from the trip. He goes inside and pulls out his broken Digivice. "Demiveemon!" "Hi, Davish! What happened to your pantsh?" The blue fuzzball asked, with his usual lisp. "Don't ask. Come here!" Davis held up his cracked Digivice to his partner. In a flash of light, it was repaired. "What was that?" "Never mind. You just stay here, okay?' He dashed into his room, and began to change his pants and underwear. He looked up and realised that Sora could see into his window. "Hey!" "Opps, sorry." Sora turned away. Davis pulled up his shorts and went out to the balcony. "Okay, I'm set. Let's rock!" Tai and Demidevimon crept into the school. "Okay, google head," Demidevimon hissed. "How do we get your pals out of class?" "Simple," Tai grinned. He pulled the fire alarm. "That's it?" "Don't see you doing any better." Tai leaned his ear against the wall and could here Mr. Masaki. "...ignore the alarm! ...state of emergancy!..." "Dang!" Tai cursed. "What do we do?" "Never send a kid to do a devil's job!" Demidevimon opened the door and flew at Mr. Masaki. "Aggh! BAT THING!" Mr. Masaki ran around as Demidevimon buzzed his head. TK, seeing an opening, grabbed Codi and dashed through the door. Seeing his mission accomplished, Demidevimon left. He rejoined Tai. "That was easy," he bragged. "I...awk!" TK hit Demidevimon with one of his school books. "What are you doing here, you little creep?" TK demanded. "Whoa," Tai raised his hands. "he's helping us know." "Uh, okay. Sorry." "Stupid kids..." "...and that's what happened," Izzy finished explaining. "So, then..." TK turned to Demidevimon. "It's your fault!" "Hey," the bat shot back. "You try staying in limbo for four years, you see how you like it! Besides, I never meant for it to go this far..." "Never mind that!" Tai said. "Yeah," Davis nodded. "What's this plan of yours, anyway?" "Simple," Izzy said. "We get the girls together, and our Digivices should do the rest." "But you said we need three original Digivices!" Codi panted. "That's what Sora's gone to get." Suddenly, the giant Sora materialized in front of them. "Hey, guys!" "Whoa!" Davis screamed. "Don't do that!" "Sorry. I got Matt's Digivice; he was surprised to see me." "I bet. Hang on, we're almost there..." Mimi, Kari and Yolei had not been idle while the others were away. The city looked like a war zone due to their binging. Mimi was already at a respectable one-hundred and fifty feet, but was dwarfed by Yolei and Kari. In their compition for supremecy, the girls had reached the astounding height of three hundred feet. They stood in the center of the city, glaring at each other. "Kari," Yolei said. "Just go away. I want Japan." "Yeah, sure," Kari boomed. "I heard what you said; you'd get so big you could stuff me in your bra." "Never!" Yolei said indignatly. "Maybe you *want* me to..." "What does that mean?!" "What do *you* think it means?" Oh man, Tai thought. We may have a giant cat fight on our hands! All right! Davis thought. We may have a giant cat fight on our hands! Demidevimon flew back to Izzy. "There. It's done." Izzy and the others had set the six Digivices in a circle, alternating between the originals and the D3's. "...so if we get the girls in the circle, they'll shrink down, right? It'll be over?" Tai asked. "Yes," Izzy nodded. "The digital energy will be drained from their bodies." "Hey," Davis asked. "Sora will step into the circle, but how do we get the others in? Thanks to *someone's* Evil Whisper, they like being big!" Demidevimon thought for a second. "I know how to get them here!" Suddenly, he glowed. "Demidevimon, Digivolve to: Devimon!" The new Devimon hovered above them. He spoke, but in Demidevimon's less-than-scary voice. "I'll get them here, don't worry!" He flew all the way in front of Kari and Yolei. "Stupid humans!" he called. "I'll destroy your world!" Kari did a double take. "I know that voice!" she yelled, breaking windows. "It's Demidevimon! I'll get you, you mean little creep!" Devimon turned pale. "Aww, nuts!" He swooped into the circle. Sora was waiting there, then Kari dashed in after him. Yolei followed Kari, not wanting to loose sight of her, and Mimi followed the both of them, not wanting to miss out. Kari grabbed Devimon in her huge hand. "Ive got you! You'll payt for being such a jerk!" Suddenly, the whole cicle began to glow. Everyone inside started to glow. "I hope that's good..." Davis mutters. The flash of white light lasted only an instant, but the effects are very noteworthy. The Digital Energy was sucked from the girl's bodies, as well as Devimon's. The energy that had been born from matter returned to its original state, meaning everything the girls had devoured repaired itself. The excess Digital Energy was recieved by the only avaible recptors: the spirits of Myotismon's henchmen. Phantomon, Raremon, SkullMeramon, Snimon and all the others returned to life. Before they could even contimplate this change of events, they were sucked into a newly formed Digital Portal. Debris from the real world, such as the helicoptors and the giant robot, were returned to the real world. When the light subsided, the girls were at normal height. Unfortunatly, they were not clothed. Izzy, always the gentlemen, tossed some blankets to them before Tai or Davis's noises started bleeding too badly. Demidevimon looked around and found that he had been returned to his rookie state. "Aww, nuts!" Kari shook her head. "I...don't know what happened. "I've been in a daze since this morning..." "The evil whisper has worn off," Izzy said. "It's okay now." Suddenly, the TV screen next to them turned on. Gennai appeared. "I know how to solve the problem!" He exclaimed. "Yoiu need six Digivices..." "Gennai, we solved the problem. Everything's back to normal." "Oh, never mind, then..." * Demidevimon decided to stay in the Real World, and live an honest life. He became the Digimon partner of Steve the cab driver after S2's conclusion. Steve never recieved his fare from Mimi. Mimi, inpressed by Izzy's handling of the situation, asked him out to dinner and followed him around for the rest of her vacation in Japan. Izzy gained loads of new data following the incident about Digital Energy, but lost it all after a hard drive crash. Tai fainted one more time that day when Sora kissed him on the cheek. Sora started whening platform shoes for about two monthsafter the incident. Kari and Davis shared their first kiss after Davis walked her home and resisted the urge to look in her blanket. Davis swooned but didn't faint. Kari lost her appetite for about a week after the incident. Codi and TK still don't really understand what happened. Yolei is the only girl who enjoyed being gigantic, and still imagines what she would do if she still were. Most of these fanasies come when in arguments with her siblings. The girl's Digivices were all repaired. Mr. Masaki developed an irrational fear of bats. The Digimon Emporor beat Wormon in three games of Mini Golf. Matt, to this day, believes the giant Sora in a bikini was an illusion. Wormon beat the Digimon Emporor in twenty-three consecutive rounds of Pokemon Stadium. The news team that shot the giant Kari footage tried their best to forget the whole fiasco. The Kickbutt-o-Ton project was shut down, but not before being given a decent name. Gennai came up with several new one-liners based on the incident, all of which he told to Azulongmon. Azulongmon needed to buy some aspirin. The city, as it so often does, forgot the entire incident within a week. No records of it existed, save one written account. This account fell into the hands of a vigilante called Mad Jack, who, with a small band of co-conspiritors, made the records public. Mad Jack and his cohorts were never found. **** Epilogue Rika scoffed as she closed the web-browser. Her grandmother had asked her to go on the Internet and just look around, so she typed in 'Digimon'. After wading through all her responses, she found an interesting-sounding fan fic called 'Titaness of Light'. She read it. While she was intrigued with the premise, it bored her. Like girls could realy grow by breaking open their digivices. That was stupid. The fic was just weird. But, it would be cool to be that big, she admitted to herself. What if it realy worked... She looked at her D-Arc. There was really no risk, she decided. Renamon was gone, along with all the other Digimon, after the d- Reaper battle. Back to the Digital World. So, what's the harm... It broke open easily when she hit it on the table's edge. She looked into the crack. Nothing. Nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Rika felt warm for an instant. About a half hour later, Rika decided it was a fluke. She was still the same old her. She sat down...and heard her pants rip open. She leat up, estatic. She ran out of the house. "Rika, honey," her mom called. "Where are you going?" "To get something to eat!" The End?


End file.
